Black Hart
by blondie1369
Summary: Title is a really bad pun and I apologise. Sirius' is obsessed, completely and utterly infatuated. Is she the one girl who his charm won't work on? Oh and to help matters, someones trying to kill him... SBOC


**A/N - I don't own any of the Harry Potter world, JK Rowling is the lucky lady. This story is my own though so don't pinch. **

** ll reviews are welcome. Honesty being the best policy and all that, but cruelty for cruelties sake is offensive. **

**Hope you like. **

**Chapter One: Obsession **

He watched her from behind his book, watched as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, watched as she bit her lip and put the end of her quill to her chin. Her nose scrunched a little and a line appeared on her forehead as she was deep in thought.

"Boo." Someone said in his ear.

"Yah." He jumped and turned, grabbing the person he pulled them into a headlock.

"Padfoot?" Came a gurgle from the head he had in a grip under his arm. He looked around and everyone was staring in amusement. Letting his best friend go, he stepped back.

"Sorry mate." He muttered.

"That's alright." James Potter smirked and sat down rubbing his neck, Sirius sat next to him. Running his hand distractedly through his hair. "We're all a little jumpy. Nice to know your reflexes are as sharp as ever." Sirius nodded and looked away.

James knew what was wrong with his best friend. Ever since he'd met him he'd known Siruis was a committed and intense person, he didn't do things by half and he didn't give up. When there was something he wanted, he usually got it. Probably a pure blood thing, James pondered; used to getting what he wanted.

So James knew that for Sirius, being in love with a girl who didn't have a clue you existed wasn't easy. Constance Hart was a girl in their year; he'd know Sirius fancied her from the start, just as Sirius knew James had fancied Lily Evans from the start. James had watched while over the last six years attraction turned into a crush, as the crush became a sort of obsession.

While Lily never missed an opportunity to give James a tongue lashing. James stopped and considered that expression. Then gave himself a mental shake.

Yes, unlike Lily, Constance seemed completely unaware of Sirius's existence. Actually that wasn't right, of course she knew Sirius existed, they had been in the same House, the same classes, the same common room for the past six years.

She even spoke to him, joked with him, teased him a bit sometimes, but unlike the other female students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Constance remained immune to Sirius's charms and flirting. She remained friendly, but never more with him. And the fact that she was currently dating Head Boy and Ravenclaw Quiditch captain Henry Jones probably didn't help. James hated seeing his friend this depressed.

Looking over at Constance he could definitely see what his friend saw in her, she certainly was pretty. With long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, pale skin and a slim athletic figure, this was because she was one of the chasers on the griffindor quiditch team.

"Aww come on Padfoot. Snap out of it." He murmured into his friend's ear.

Sirius turned to face him and smiled. "Prongs, I don't know what your talking about."

James chuckled. "Yeah, course not. You were just admiring the lovely painting over there that just happens to be behind Constance."

"You know I have always appreciated the arts" Sirius smirked and sat back down purposefully staring in the opposite direction to Constance, James sat beside him.

"So what's the plan?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Be friends with her until she realises what a wonderful, handsome and charming person I am?" He grinned.

"You'll be waiting forever mate." James laughed; relieved his friend had lightened up a little.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded, and then shook himself a little. "Anyway, I've decided to stop waiting around for her and move on."

"Since when have you waited around for her?" Smirked James. "You seem to have a date a week."

"Ah, yes." Sirius nodded. "But I never really put my heart and soul into it..." He grinned.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" James asked, unaware of the awful pun he'd uttered.

"Her family is one of the oldest and well respected wizzarding families there is. She's too, pure, for me." He ran his hand roughly through his hair. "She's the exact opposite of me. And I know Henry is better for her than I ever could be."

James stared at his best friend. "What? What are you on about Padfoot?"

His brow furrowed. "Padfoot, you're not a bad person, and your family isn't who you are."

"No. But you try having the surname Black." Sirius spat.

James shook his head, he knew the kind of family Sirius had come from, his parents had been anxious when he had told them that he had made friends with a Black. But when they had met Sirius, they'd known just as James had known; that Sirius was a good person.

"Sirius, I don't know her very well, but Constance doesn't seem the type to turn you down because of your surname." James said quietly. "It'd probably be because you're an annoying git..." He finished with a grin. Sirius barked out a laugh.

James grinned; happy his friend finally seemed out of his funk. In reality James couldn't imagine a girl turning his best friend down. Sirius was popular, charming, funny, he had the bad boy image which James had been told by several girls was incredibly sexy, and even James had to admit; Sirius was the best looking guy in the whole school.


End file.
